All Over Again
by jASicAthEN
Summary: Micah is back in his old town with no memories of Sharance, back to his old life, as if he had never woken up to an unknown room and found love and held a Unity Festival and defeated a dragon and gotten married. His old life where he was getting married to another girl, and still he has that unsettling feeling of deja vu, as if this all has somehow happened before. OCxMicahxRaven


**Title: All Over Again**

 **Genre's: Family and Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:**

 **Aquaticus heeds the call of a wounded village in need, and returns Micah to his old life with no memory of Sharance, even his family there. It was a hard decision and left a village once again wounded, and Micah always has the unsettling feeling of deja vu, as if something like this has happened before. Eh screw it, he's happy here with his friends and his fiance.**

 **I don't own RF 3.. well.. I DO have it on DesMuMe**

 **Disappearance**

A gentle voice brought him here, coaxing him to open his eyes and stop resting. And as slowly light filled the dark void of his mind, memories flashed before his eyes in a three second span— (he wasn't 'near-death' because it being 'near-death' was a 2 second memory flash) — waking up in a room, a kiss in a snowy wonderland, a boquet and a special festival.. marriage..

His eyes opened finally and the memories disappeared, as if a dream waiting to never be remembered.

Blue eyes blink as they are met with a beautiful brown, and immediately he is aware of who is watching over him, with her always-warm chocolate orbs and usual small, kind ghost of a smile. It's Chris— his best friend—no, his _fiancee._

"You're safe.. we've spotted you outside the town all bruise and battered and unconscious after two years of being missing and and.."

Micah blinked. "Did I.. did I finish the mission?" his memories of the past two year were strangely vacant, as if they had disappeared. Al he saw was a blur— a blur of fights and dragons and flowers—

"It seems so.. and now that it's out of the way we can finally.. finally.."

"Get married.." Micah said softly.

But Micah felt it.. from the deepest abyss of his heart that no, he couldn't get married for some reason. And it went unnoticed for now. Until her dark brow eyes shone an aloof, icy blue and her beautiful lavender hair tainted a dark red, uncombed with an almost invisible smile...

And in a heartbeat the vision vanished yet again without a trace, and Micah blinked once more in confusion.

And everything was forgotten when a kiss was felt.

Micah.

Where was Micah?

Raven had asked around, and not a single villager had spotted even a glance of her blonde husband. It was as if he had simply disappeared.

Raven had woken at 6:23 as per usual and instinctively went to cook lunch for him. (Today she had decided with Strawberry Milk) and had as usual headed to the blacksmith, sure that Micah would visit while she was in her shift and invite her to have lunch with him by the frozen rosebush in Vale River.

But no Micah came.

At three o'clock Karina swung by the weapon shop and complained how Micah was getting forgetful and forgot to ship anything, thus complaining quite lengthily how such a waste of time it was—

And that got Raven's attention.

Because Micah never

Ever

Skipped work.

Or forgot to ship.

Ever.

That could only mean he was in trouble, somebody kidnapped him, or.. he left.

Miles away, Micah enjoyed his reunion party with his village and spent the night oblivious to Raven's sobs, cries, tears and heartbreak...

"Micah, we're so glad you're back. We have prayed countlessly every day to the dragon of our Region— Aquaticus— for your return." The mayor said with a smile.

"Eh, did I really bother you that bad? I'm sorry."

..every and any memory or reminder of Sharance and anything related locked deep down his soul and slowly disintegrating, as if it had never existed for him. As if he hadn't stumbled in a town just two years ago.

And the nagging feeling of suspicion and suspicious deja vu ignored.

Aquaticus hoped it stayed that way, unsure of how to deal with the situation. He knew his mistake. The guilt had settled in. All he had wanted was peace. And now, war was probably to start, two sides fighting for one oblivious male.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad?**

 **If it was good, say it. If it was bad, criticize it. If you have something to say, preach it! This is my training and I can't be able to determine the flaws if you keep quiet..**

 **Too boring? Too horrible? Too unoriginal?**


End file.
